Even At A Lose and Seperation We Found Each Other
by Frostwillow
Summary: Carter comes back to an older base to see his old friend Jordan, his childhood friend. With little time to hang things get kind of heated between the two. Sorry for the cheesy summary. CarterxOC


Jordan looked to the side, away from her dead commander. She closed her eyes softly, holding back her tears. With a sigh she turned her back to him and mumbled, "I'm sorry, forgive me sir." She then headed forward towards the mongoose that lay among the ruble. It was partially beat, but was still drivable. She slid a leg over it and looked around, most of her team was dead, and she couldn't do anything about it. With a sigh she got off the Mongoose and stood tall, clipping her heals together and bringing her hand up to a salute. _It was a true honor to fight with them._ She thought as she climbed back onto the Mongoose and then drove off, hers, no their mission was finished here. No more trouble with the covenant in the area, they were also dead.

Jordan's heart grieved slightly for the death of a commander, but she knew she could not do anything about it; it wasn't her place to stop it. _I can't dwell on this situation for long._ She thought as she drove up to base, slowing down and into a halt. She bought a leg up and over the side of the mongoose. She looked up at the base, bringing up a hand and whipping sweat off her forehead. She was beginning to overheat. She needed to get inside and cool off. With a reluctant sigh she stepped into the base, and heading towards a small room which had some of her stuff along with a bathroom right across the hall. It was a relief. Jordan stepped into the bathroom and turned the sink water on cold and began to splash her face. "Uh, Ma'am?" Came a sudden voice, Jordan nearly screamed at the sound of the voice. She looked up and grabbed a towel that was beside the sink and dried her face. "Yes?" She placed the towel back onto the rack. "There's someone who wants to speak with you, he says he knows you." Jordan thought for a moment, not being able to think of anyone.

"Just show him to my room, tell him he can just come right on in. I'll keep my door unlocked." She spoke with a nod. The marine that stood in the doorway saluted and left to fetch whoever was there to see her.

___**-**_

Jordan sat at her desk, a data pad in her hands. She was reading over a report one of the commanding officers sent out about a Spartan group. She was so focused on reading the report that she hadn't even noticed that her door had opened and that someone had entered. She was completely oblivious to it. "Jordan?" A male voice rang through her ears and her head jolted to the side looking to see a tall figure in blue armor. He had his helmet on still, but it was clear that this man was a Spartan. Jordan placed down the data pad and stood up saluting the Spartan. "You haven't changed a bit." The male said as he removed his helmet. He had short dark hair, bright blue eyes, a scared face, and a cold commanding stair. It took a few moments for Jordan to take in his features to realize who stood in front of her. "Carter!" Her voice sounded shocked to realize that it was her childhood friend. A small smirk came onto Carter's face. Jordan was stunned. She hadn't seen Carter since after he had been taken in to the Spartan project. "It's been awhile." He walked over to Jordan and looked down at her.

"…More than awhile sir." She mumbled. "You don't have to call me Sir Jordan; you can call me by my name." He chuckled slightly. Jordan opened her mouth to argue with him, but quickly decided against it, it was best for her not to argue with the commander of Noble Team. Jordan locked eyes with Carter and she felt her heart skip a beat, she had liked Carter since they were kids. The only times that they ever had time to speak was over com-radio, which wasn't very often, and sometimes they would somehow manage to get picture's sent to each other through data pads. That was the only way they could keep up with each other since they had been separated. This was the first time in years Jordan had seen Carter in person, and it hadn't registered how much she liked the man who stood in front of her. Carter looked so much more mature than she remembered as a little kid, and it felt good to see him again, but she couldn't control her feelings. She knew Spartans weren't supposed to get attached. _I should really just keep distant a little bit; it's been so long I don't know what to say anyways. I have to…keep from telling my emotions, I have to keep at least some distance between us. I won't risk a relationship happening between us._ She thought.

Jordan's expression changed to sadness just ever so slightly and she pulled her eyes from his and looked to the side slightly. "Jordan?" Carter questioned. There was worry in his voice, something she would not expect from a Spartan, especially from a commander. "It's nothing Carter." She mumbled, lying. "I can tell when you're lying to me Jordan." He said as he placed his helmet onto the desk then brought a hand up to Jordan's chin. Jordan's face heated up slightly as she felt Carter lift her head up. "What's bothering you?" His voice was soft, and it matched the worry that was written on his face. This was something she would never expect from him. Jordan hesitated. The thing that was bothering her most was her emotions. She just wanted to blurt out the three words that were sticking there like glue. "I…Don't know how to say it." She hesitated as she spoke. She locked eyes with him again. Carter placed a hand on Jordan's waist and brought her closer. "Jordan…?" He was persistent when he worried. Her cheeks brightened up slightly as she could feel the armor plating just barely touching her chest. "I…" She started, but her words caught in her throat. "What?" He stared her directly in the eyes. "I just don't want to start something up." She blurted out, now feeling embarrassed and stupid.

Carter stifled a sigh. "You were always so stubborn when it came to you being nervous." Carter shook his head and released Jordan. "Carter, I'm sorry." She watched as Carter picked up his helmet. "I'm going to head out to the barracks and get settled in." Carter announced and went to slip his helmet on. "Uhm…Carter?" Jordan was hesitating again. This time it was over something she wanted to do. "Yes?" Carter lowered his helmet to his side and looked down at Jordan; his height compared to hers was so different than it used to be. _God, Jesus, I hate emotions, but fucking screw the regulations about the Spartan rule!_ She said in her head as she stepped forward towards Carter, who watched her every move. She reached up, placing her hands on his shoulders and lifting herself up onto the tips of her feet; she could feel Carter stiffen as she closed the gap between the two of them and pressed her lips against his. She heard a clang as Carter dropped his helmet in surprise, his body still stiff with surprise. She was surprised when she felt Carter begin to relax into the kiss and let out a small snort as he smirked into the kiss as he gently placed his hands onto Jordan's hips and gently pushed her back into the desk and deepening the kiss. She smirked and partially propped herself onto the desk, wrapping her arms around Carters neck and slipping her fingers into his short dark hair. She shifted her legs to where they were propped on the side of the desk and were spaced apart, giving Carter the room to pull Jordan closer to his body.

The lack of air made them pull apart and they both starred at each other, surprised by what the other had done. Jordan's face heated up brightly as she watched Carter practically loom over her, making her lean a little ways onto the desk, keeping her upper body propped up onto her arms. He kept one hand on her hip, the other beside her, the sign of dominance. "Why?" He breathed out, his warm breath dancing gently against her soft lips. His lips close to hers, his head tilted slightly, his face showing both confusion and dominance. "I…don't know I just sort of reacted." Her eyes widened slightly, that's not the words she was looking for, and they just had come out on their own. His eyes then squinted, agitation making its way through. "Carter, that's not what I meant!" She squeaked out, knowing that he thought she meant she was trying to use him. "Then what is it that you meant?" He snapped as he began to draw away from her, leaving her to shiver as his body left hers. He stood tall in front of her, she leaned up, and there was no way he was going to let her up till she explained. "Listen, I hadn't meant that, I…" She started and she glanced down at her hands, her cheeks going red once again. "You what?" He spoke, his voice hard. "I love you Carter, I have for a long time!" She squeaked out loudly. Silence quickly filled the room, and Jordan instantly felt awkward and regretted ever trying to start anything up. _I should have just stayed away like I planned out in the first place._ She thought to herself. "I see." Carter's voice broke into her thoughts and she looked up at him as he stepped towards her. She leaned a little back, now nervous of what he was going to do. "Carter…" She was cut off by him placing his hands hard onto the desk and him slamming his lips roughly against hers.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Carter leaned against her, leaning her back against the desk. Jordan slowly at first deepened the kiss then finally leaned into it fully and brought her hands back to wrap around Carters neck, but was cut off guard when he brought his hands up and clenched his hands around her wrist and pinned them down above her head. She let out a small disgruntled noise and 'hmphed' as she arched herself into Carter, his armor putting a block between her and what she wanted. Carter chuckled softly as he kissed down her jaw line and down to her neck. "Ung." She whimpered softly as he kissed and nipped at the raw bare flesh. She brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist drawing him closer. She grinded her hips slightly against his, getting a moan from him as he nipped at her neck, causing the vibrations of the moan on her neck to cause her to moan softly in return. She tightened her grip around his waist and grinded almost painfully against his hips, begging him to do something, her body was hot; she could feel it and she wanted him to take care of it. He grunted and drew back and looked down at her, seriousness written on his face. "Are you sure you want to go that far?" He questioned her. Jordan nodded and mumbled, "You're the only person I'd let do this to me Carter, I've never felt like this for someone else." He starred at her, his expression softening. "I have never felt like this before, this whole thing is new for me Carter." He eyed her for a moment before speaking. "You have done nothing like this before?" His question was quick. "No, I have not, but I think I'm ready." She answered. "But what…" He started, she cut his question off with a quick answer, "Do not worry, no one will know about this."

Carter nodded and then leaned forward, pressing his lips hungrily against hers. She fully accepted the kiss spread her lips apart allowing Carter to slide his tongue into her mouth thoroughly searching the cavern as Jordan slide her tongue against his excitedly. The two fought for dominance as Carter shifted Jordan's wrist's to one hand, the other tracing down to the hymn of her shirt and lifting it slightly, the tips of his fingers trailing her mid-section. Jordan sucked in her stomach partially at the touch and whimpered slightly, a blush returning to her face.


End file.
